


Always

by Symxalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, day one: best friends, self doubt, written for akiren week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symxalia/pseuds/Symxalia
Summary: Ryuji doubts that Akira enjoys spending time with him.





	Always

Ryuji sighs heavily, tossing his controler to the side and rubbing his face. “Man, you ever feel like we’re just repeatin’ the same thing over nd’ over again?” 

 

“How so?” Akira looks over to his friend, noting the sweat beading along his hairline, the attic has been hot lately, sometimes Akira wonders if he shouldn’t just bite the bullet and buy a mini air conditioner.

 

Boss would probably kill him if it drove up the electric bill though.

 

Ryuji looks off into the distance, considering his words. The serious expression on his face has Akira tensing up, straightening his spine from where it was curved in a slouch as he melted in the summer heat.

 

“Well, like…” Ryuji lets out a groan, scrubbing at his scalp in frustration, “I dunno how to say it!”

 

Akira puts a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder soothingly, “Just take your time, we don’t have anywhere to be.”

 

“ _ That! _ That’s exactly what I mean!” Ryuji exclaims, pointing at Akira excitedly.

 

Akira tilts his head and hums questioningly.

 

Ryuji pauses, his brows furrowing in confusion. Then, his eyes widen in understanding, “so like, we don’t got anywhere to go, or nothin’ to do except stay up here in the attic like usual.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just you and me today.”

 

“But! Don’t ya get bored? We never do anything exciting together, it’s just the same ol’ same old.” Ryuji’s eyes dart around the room, and his hand reaches up to rub at the back of his neck self-consciously. 

 

“Nah, not really.” when did Ryuji get that idea?

 

That causes Ryuji’s eyes to snap into attention, racing to meet his.

 

“For real?”

 

“Of course, you’re my best friend.” 

 

Ryuji looks like he wants to pinch himself, like he’s wondering if he’s in a dream.

 

Akira can’t hold back his surprised laughter when he actually  _ does _ . And it just makes him want to support his friend more.

 

“Of course it doesn’t matter what we do, if you’re by my side I’m always happy.”

 

Wait.

 

Akira’s face lights on fire as he realized what he just said, Ryuji’s following close behind. He wants to take his words back, to clarify that no, he didn’t mean it like that, he swears. 

 

But then he catches Ryuji’s dumb smile and thinks that maybe it’s just fine leaving his words as they are.

  
  
  



End file.
